diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Karlheinz
Karlheinz (カールハインツ Kāruhaintsu) , also known as Tougo Sakamaki (逆巻　透吾 Sakamaki Tōgo) and 'Reinhart '(ラインハルト Rainharuto), is the husband of Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa. He is the brother of Richter and the father of all six of the Sakamaki brothers. Karl is also the current Vampire King, leader of all the vampires. In Japan, he is a famous politician whose known as a prominent philanthropist and at Ryoutei Academy, he is a school doctor, using a different appearance. Appearance According to Reiji, Karl is over 2000 years oldDiabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Prologue. In MORE,BLOOD, he is portrayed with pale skin, long white hair and gold eyes. In his Reinhart disguise, his hair is blonde and he wears glasses. Personality Not much is said about him other than the fact that he could be described as "whorish." And from what the Sakamaki brothers have revealed he can also be strict seeing as when Shu had to repeat another year, he sent him to train in the icy mountains of the North Pole and he 'punished' Ayato after he killed Cordelia. He is constantly referred to as "that person" by both the Mukami and Sakamaki brothers. As Tougo Sakamaki and Reinhart, he appears as a friendly, open-minded and ambitious man. History According to Cordelia, he would like to die, but no one is strong enough to kill him. He wants one of his sons to obtain the sacrificial bride and gain the power to kill him, that's why he started the Adam and Eve project in MORE,BLOOD. Cordelia would like to fulfill his wish to die.Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ - Reiji's Route Ayato once says that Karl was only pleased with Christa, much to Subaru's agitation. In DARK FATE, it is revealed that Karlheinz imprisoned most of the first blood vampires with the help of the demon lord. It's also noted that Karlheinz was friends with Socrates, according to Beatrix. In DARK FATE, in the Mukami Prologue, he is shown playing chess with Socrates as they discuss the Adam and Eve project. In DARK FATE, Karl's history and plan was further explained. When Mene went to seek a cure for the Endzeit disease from Karlheinz, Karlheinz started to research the genome and origins of the disease that made the First Blood -Ancestor of all the demon races clan extinct. Karl predicted that the disease would spread among the entire human race so he searched for a way to stop it. He later wanted to create a new race, one more enduring. And in order for him to create this new race, he wanted to mix his blood with the blood of a First Blood woman. Because Mene was dying from the first blood disease, Karl couldn't use her and sent her to the demon lord. Afterwards, the Demon Lord and Mene had a daughter that inherited her mother's blood - Cordelia. Karlheinz was planning to use her for him to become the first Adam of the new race. Thus, Karl courted Cordelia and tried to sweep her off her feet ever since an early age. He planned to use her for a cross-breeding gene experiment for creation of the new race. Thus, he manipulated her to gain her trust and love. And because Cordelia lacked the knowledge of parental affection (because she was illegitimate of the Demon Lord and a dead mistress), Karl was able to teach her the false meanings of love. He taught her that it was alright to have many lovers and that it was alright to have an incest relationship. He taught her to be cruel in love games as a part of true love. Wanting to press Cordelia to give him children faster and also wanting to explore other experimentation with his own kind, Karl took a second wife - Beatrix. Failing to become the Adam, Karl blamed indirectly blamed Cordelia for that; for being incapable to unlock in him deeper feelings and for loving in too demonic ways although it was Karl's fault for teaching her the false meanings of love and being incapable of loving. Being incapable of loving, Karlheinz decided that the demon race couldn't love in general. He began to think that there was no point in saving the demon race and wished to end it to create a new species. After all his vampire sons were born, he began plotting ways to use them as Adam and he began plotting Cordelia's demise in order to use her heart. Wanting to add to his experimentations even more options, he decided to have a incest born child. He took a third way, his younger cousin Christa. He deceived Christa into thinking that he only loved her and was only using the other two women. As a result, Christa was never raped by Karlheinz but was dirtied in sake of his experiments. Christa, having thought that Karlheinz loved her as a woman, willingly agreed to marry Karlheinz and allowed him to have relations with her. When Christa found out about his experiments, she grew mental, thus loving Karl as a man one moment and then hating him for diriting her another. It was found out that Karl never actually raped Christa. Everything Karlheinz did towards his wives- giving them false hopes, making them hate one another, pretending to favor one when he loved none of them,breaking them, ruining them, making them go crazy - ALL of that he says so himself was on PURPOSE. He made their lives miserable in order for them to BREAK their own sons, because the gene experiment for Karl wasn’t enough and the next stage was to make them break their sons in order for his sons not to make proper demonic bonds, in order for them to one day through his human vessel to learn "human feelings”. Karl didn't care about his sons at all. His only reason to push them to create human feelings towards a human experiment with a demonic heart was in order to awaken the Adam and Eve so the last stage of the experiment would take place; to destroy the demon kind and create a new race.Karlheinz wished to create a race that felt and thought like humans and were mortal but had powers and magic like the demon race. In his eyes, the Mukami brothers were nothing but triggers for his sons to push and compete with. Karlheinz did not care for his sons at all. He constantly played cruel games with them and tried to push them to create a human mind for his new species. Relationships Beatrix She was the first to concieve Karl's eldest sons. Not much was said about his relationship with Beatrix, but because Karl was incapable of love, he probably did not love her. He only married Beatrix to push Cordelia to have children. Cordelia Karl's relationship with Cordelia was never cleared well during all the games. They were never shown together but Cordelia always said she loves him so much and only her husband could satisfy her heart, soul and body. In Dark Fate Cordelia said that when he married her she was happy because Karlheinz always heard her requests and was gentle and kind with her. At first her life with Karl was like a dream. Karl from the start planned to marry Cordelia and make her his Eve for the creation of A new race. But Cordelia had a demon's mind and couldn't be Eve, so he started neglecting her, as Cordelia said he lied to her that he would come but never visit from one full moon to another. In the first game Laito said that his father never loved her because of his hatred. Karl also fought with Richter for her. In MORE,BLOOD Cordelia said that in the moment they met she thought he was the best man in the world. Christa Christa was Karlheinz's cousin, but Karl never loved her as a woman. In DF Karl's reasons to marry her were to born the child from relative and as he said nothing else. So this way Karl disgraced her and White Rose withered. Abilities Time Manipulation As proven in many Dark Fate routes, if Karl doesn't like an outcome, he can keep rewinding time until he gets the correct outcome. Shapeshifting Karl is seen to be able to shape shift and change his appearance to any look he wants. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Mukami Family Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Albino Category:Father